Someone To Watch Over Me
by lovelyja
Summary: The BAU is given a few weeks personal time, and after some prodding from a certain Jack Hotchner the team are going camping! Who knows what what mischief this mismatched group will get into? Will Emily and Aaron be able to keep their relationship under wraps, or will the cat get out of the bag? SEQUEL to Life's Trials can also be a stand alone. Established Hotch/Prentiss
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! **

**This is the sequel to Lifes Trials, but can also be a stand alone fic, if you haven't read Lifes Trials first. Basically in this story Emily and Aaron are a lot closer now, but they have chosen to keep their relationship unknown to the team. **

**Now... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 1

"Morning." Aaron greeted Emily by kissing her on the cheek when she arrived in the kitchen after having a quick shower before work.

"Morning buddy." Emily ruffled Jack's hair as he ate his cereal before school. It was hers and Aaron's last day of work before a week off of rotation so she was looking forward to the relaxing couple of days ahead.

"Morning Em'ly." Jack greeted her with a cheesy grin and a mouthful of food, which melted the dark-haired woman's heart just a little. Emily smirked at the superman apron Hotch was wearing as he made breakfast – She'd gotten him it for his birthday the weekend before.

"Dad?" Jack questioned his father after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Yes?" Hotch replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we doing this weekend?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he handed his dad his empty bowl.

"Whatever you want to, okay?" Aaron was rewarded with a happy smile.

"Is Em'ly coming over?" Jack asked, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Why don't you ask her, bud?" Aaron gestured to the women sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, smiling at the two men. Emily spent most weekends at the Hotchner's house and one or two weeknight per week, depending on the team's cases.

"Do you want to come over this weekend, Em'ly?" The seven-year-old climbed onto her lap without hesitation and she hugged the sweet little boy back.

"I'd love to, honey!" She replied enthusiastically and grinned at Aaron over Jack's shoulder, who was still wearing the superman apron.

Aaron stood and admired his girlfriend for a second. She was wearing a red shirt and he loved that color on her, but to be honest he loved any color on her. He'd not realized how long he'd been standing there until a small hand pulled at his sleeve.

"C'mon Dad, we're going to be late." His son tugged him towards the door.

"Okay, bud. You go wait in the car. I'll be out in a second." He walked forwards and wrapped his hands around Emily's waist from behind, placing a tender kiss behind her ear. Aaron placed the keys to his house in her pocket.

"I'm going to go drop Jack off at school. It's his last day today before the summer. Lock up in a few minutes and I'll meet you at work."

"Okay, Superman." Emily added with a sly grin before turning in his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, I'd better take this off." Aaron reached around his waist and unfastened the apron and hooked it on the back of the kitchen door.

"See you at briefing." He gave her a wave before heading out the door. This had become the regular routine for when Emily stayed at his place overnight. She left a little later to give him time to drop off Jack at school and so they wouldn't arrive at the same time.

Emily spent her time collecting together her things before heading out to her car. It wasn't a long commute to Quantico so she stopped off on the way to get some coffee at Starbucks. The dark-haired woman wasn't usually one for flavored coffee, but their triple caramel frappuccino was her new love – apart from Aaron. She bought the team all of their regulars as well, so it didn't look weird that she bought one for Aaron. They hadn't exactly let their relationship status known to any of their colleagues - partly because of the FBI fraternization policy, but also for privacy. Since they worked with a group of profilers, secrets were few and far between so it was nice to have something to keep to themselves and then inform the team when they wanted to – not when someone profiled it.

From Starbucks it didn't take her long to drive to the BAU and luckily she found Morgan in the parking complex.

"Hey, Morgan!" She called over to him from her car, "Help me with these?" She held up the coffees she was juggling along with her briefcase.

"Sure Princess." He relieved her of the coffee, "Which one's mine?" He grinned at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"That one." She pointed it out and he nodded his head in appreciation once he'd taken a sip.

They walked into the elevator and Emily juggled her bags to press the button.

"So what are you doing next week, then?" She looked at Morgan who shrugged. They had been taken off rotation for the next two weeks as personal time since for the last month they'd more or less had cases back-to-back.

"I'm just gonna get some work done on one of my new properties, maybe relax a little. What about you?" Emily tried to shrug as noncommittally as he had done.

"Oh, not much. Just relaxing." Thankfully Morgan nodded and dropped the subject.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Emily had been sitting at her desk reviewing files for what felt like decades. She couldn't help her eyes from darting to the clock that hung on the wall every few seconds, and her brain wouldn't cooperate and finish the file she had been looking at for the past half hour. Emily looked up when a figure stopped beside her desk.

"Hey Hotch." They only used their nicknames out of the workplace.

"Prentiss." He briefly nodded, but Emily saw a familiar twinkle in his eye, "As soon as you have finished the last of your files you are free to go for the day."

"Okay," Emily frowned briefly but returned with a smile, "Thanks." It wasn't that Emily wasn't pleased that she could leave work early; it was just unusual for Aaron to be ready before her. He was usually holed up in his office and she'd have to drag him out of the building all together. It wasn't that he wanted to stay at work, time just usually got away from him and he didn't realize how late it was.

Hm, Emily thought, it seems that Aaron is as excited for this break as I am.

Thankfully, Emily soon finished the file, so her and Aaron left the BAU – One after another, of course.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Later on in the evening Emily and Aaron were cuddled up to each other on the couch. Aaron watched Emily as her eyes were dazed and she wasn't really focused on the television in front of her. Not that he was paying much attention to House either.

"Em?" He asked as her eyebrows furrowed, "I know that look… Penny for your thoughts." The dark-haired woman's eyes drifted down to the wine glass that she held in her hands, tracing the rim of it with her fingertips.

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"That sounds dangerous." The corners of Aaron's mouth twitched as his girlfriend missed the hit on her completely.

"Well you know the saying 'Guns don't kill people, people kill people'?" Aaron frowned, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Well doesn't that mean that toasters don't toast toast, toast toast toast?" Aaron placed his head in his palm as he smirked at her mercilessly.

"What… I don't even… Only you could come up with that." He teased and chuckled in her ear.

"Hey!" Emily mocked anger, "It was an honest question." She scowled, but Aaron could see her dark eyes dancing merrily.

"You know I love you really." He smirked and dropped a kiss on her temple, "Hey, where you going?" Aaron complained when she suddenly disappeared from his side.

"Just getting a snack." She waved at him over her shoulder as she turned to the kitchen. It was safe to say that they were comfortable enough around each other now to find things in the other's home, although they usually stayed at Aarons.

"It's a bit late for a snack, don't you think?" He checked his watch. Just gone midnight.

"Well, I don't want to get hungry in the night." Emily quipped from the kitchen. Aaron just rolled his eyes, used to Emily's random idiosyncrasies. He returned his attention to the television until she returned a couple of minutes later.

"Pop tarts. Really?" Aaron smirked and Emily just grinned in return.

"They're good!" She insisted with a mouthful of crumbs. Aaron just shook his head at the woman and accepted a bite when it was offered.

The pair had been sitting in silence for a while when Emily yawned.

"Time for bed?" Emily groaned melodramatically and snuggled deeper into Aaron's side, burying her face into his neck, "Come on…" He moved out of the way, forcing her to move.

"Can't we just sleep here?" She grumbled, making Aaron chuckle as he pulled her up into a standing position. She never was as agreeable as normal when tired

It wasn't long though before they were both lying together in bed… Although Aaron had been forced to carry his girlfriend up the stairs, else they would have been sleeping on the couch… Emily's head was resting on Aaron's chest and their legs were tangled together. Aaron laid there in the darkness, deep in thought, listening to Emily's slow breaths – she'd been out like a light as soon as her head had hit the pillow. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was exhausted; they hadn't had time off of work since their team building week and that was a while ago… Although Emily had been on desk duty for a few weeks after her little dive off of the horse.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Wake up guys! It's summer vacation so we can have fun all summer long!" Emily groaned as she woke up from someone jumping on the bed and managing to elbow her in the stomach.

"Jaaack…" Aaron whined, "It's also 7:30 in the morning."

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed as Emily sat up, throwing his arms wide and almost knocking Emily out with his hand if she hadn't ducked in time, "So you need to get up!" Emily couldn't resist the excitement on the little boy's face, so pushed the bed sheets back.

"It's okay Aaron, you go back to sleep and I'll make breakfast." She patted him on the shoulder as she scooted to the edge of the bed, "Come on, Stinky." She called to Jack.

"Hey, I'm not stinky!" Aaron smiled as their voices faded away down the hall.

"Oh yeah? What's that smell then?" She grinned at the little boy at her side.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, poking her in the ribs.

"Hey, no abusing the person who's making your breakfast!" Emily tickled him belly, "What would you like Stinky?" The boy scowled playfully at her before replying.

"Can we have pancakes? You're pancakes are the best ever!" Jack exaggerated in a way that only kids could.

"Sure we can have pancakes. Chocolate chip?" Emily bend down and swiped some of the flour onto his nose that she had just retrieved from the cupboard.

"Yes please." Jack giggled as he stuck his finger into the flour and wiped it on Emily's face in tribal war stripes across her cheeks, and then jumped up onto a stool at the island to watch her cook.

"You and Dad aren't working this week, are you?" Jack mumbled as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"No buddy, or the next. We're all yours." She grinned at the cheeriness that just exploded on the child's face.

"Can we do something cool then?" Emily gave him the bowl full of ingredients to start mixing and popped a couple of chocolate chips in her mouth, "Because my friend Matthew is going camping with his dad next week. I've never been camping before." Emily looked at his hopeful face and sighed.

"It's not up to me, so you'll have to ask your dad. Stinky." She grinned as she took the bowl full of batter from him and began placing blobs in the frying pan, "Maybe you can ask him when we bring a couple of pancakes upstairs for him, alright?"

"Okay." He smiled at her.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Dad!" Jack shouted and launched himself onto Aaron's bed, making his father groan, "We made you pancakes!" Aaron suddenly sat up.

"Did someone say pancakes?" He gasped overdramatically, making Jack giggle as Emily passed the tray over and situated herself next to him on the bed.

"Morning." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," He replied, smiling at her, "How did you sleep? I like the face paint by the way." He referred to the flour all over the pair's faces, but Jack interrupted before she could reply.

"Daddy! Me and Em'ly have something to ask you." Emily leaned forwards and looked him in the eye.

"I believe this one is all you, Stinky." Jack stuck his tongue out at her, then turned back to his dad.

"Ask away, buddy." Aaron encouraged.

"Well, my friend Matthew is going camping and I thought it sounded really cool. I've never been camping before…" He trailed off.

"So you'd like to go camping?" Aaron asked his son, who nodded enthusiastically.

"With Em'ly too!" He added on the end of his father's sentence.

"Well we did say we would do whatever you want…" Aaron trailed off, then looked at the woman beside him, "As long as it's alright with Em."

"Of course it's alright with me," She told him over Jack's cheers, "I love camping! When I was younger I used to go camping in the Alps with my granddad. He wasn't the best company so I just entertained myself, but it was still amazing."

"When can we go?" Jack asked once he's stopped bouncing on the bed, "Can uncle 'pence and Morgan and Rossi and Auntie JJ and Garcia come?"

"Whoa, slow down buddy. We'll have to ask them all first, and then go buy some camping gear."

"I've got loads of camping stuff in storage at my apartment. And a quite a few tents to suit everyone that wants to go." She offered, almost as enthusiastically as Jack.

"Yay! We're going camping! I can't wait to tell Matthew all about it!" Jack cheered, then ran out of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Aaron face palmed, but smirked to show he was joking.

"Hey, it'll be like another team building exercise, just with kids added into the mix." The corners of Emily's mouth turned up at the thought.

"But no diving off of horses this time." He scolded, albeit teasingly and pointed his finger at her.

"Well I didn't exactly do it on purpose… But I still won, so…" She drifted off, smirking and shrugging her shoulders. Aaron scowled at her playfully and she pressed a kiss to his lips; Aaron reciprocated, only breaking off when they needed air.

"I love you Aaron, but we can't share a tent." Emily pressed her forehead against his.

"And why would that be?" He questioned, pressing another kiss to her soft lips.

"Don't you think it would look weird to everyone else – me sleeping with my boss?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Aaron rolled his eyes, "That." Emily caressed Aaron's lips with her own, before pulling back and cupping his head with her hands.

"It'll still be fun, though. Me and you can go and just 'get lost' a lot." She air quoted, grinning.

"I can work with that." Aaron agreed and worked little kisses down her jawline.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! This chapter basically set up the rest of the story where they go camping as a team. Hope you enjoyed it and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone To Watch Over Me

Chapter 2

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you about something?" Aaron sat beside his son on the worn couch.

"Sure daddy." Jack responded, turning his attention from the television to his father's face.

"You know that Emily is my girlfriend?" Aaron attempted to start gently and ease into the conversation.

"Yeah." Jack replied, smiling at his father, showing off his almost identical dimples, although his are revealed a lot more than his fathers.

"Well me and Emily wanted to keep it private at work. Do you know what that means?" Aaron rested his large hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Like the people at work don't know that she is your girlfriend? Like a secret?" The little boy replied.

"Exactly like that," Aaron smiled, "And we would like to keep it a secret for a little while longer until we're ready to tell everyone. So Emily and me would appreciate it if you didn't tell them while we're on our camping trip. Is that okay with you?" Aaron's eyebrows pinched together, not wanting to have to ask his son to lie for him.

Well not lie _technically, _just not tell the whole truth… Aaron mentally rolled his eyes. It's still lying however you word it.

"That's okay with me, because I like Em'ly." Hotch chuckled as his son gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you do, buddy. So do I."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Come on, let's go!" Jack shouted impatiently from his seat in the SUV.

"Alright, buddy, we're coming." Aaron pacified as he and Emily walked out of the house, arms laden with the last of the camping gear, and threw it into the almost-full trunk.

"Yay!" Jack cheered as the vehicle finally started moving.

"Don't get too excited, Stinky. We're going to the BAU fist to meet everyone else first." Emily stuck her tongue out at him from the front seat. Jack stuck his tongue out back and smirked before replying.

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yep." She smiled at him.

"Even Henry?"

"Yep, even Henry." Aaron replied. Emily smiled at him from the passenger seat, and he grabbed her hand, letting their entwined limbs hand between the seats.

Just before they reached the academy Aaron pulled the car over. He quickly pulled his seatbelt off, and Emily did the same, having one last bone-crushing hug. Emily pulled back a little and kissed Aaron passionately on the lips, both of them lost in their own little world until Aaron heard his son cough in the back seat. He pulled away from Emily, wiping away her smudged lipstick with his thumb.

"Uhh… We should probably go." He cleared his throat. Emily used her thumb to wipe the lipstick off of Aaron's face, smirking.

"Scarlet really isn't your color, you know." He chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know, I'm more of a Coral kind of guy."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Guys? Can you slow down for a second?" Garcia's voice called out from a little ways behind them.

"Sorry babygirl, let me carry this for you." Morgan offered, taking her rucksack off of her.

"Thanks handsome." Garcia smiled and winked at him flirtatiously. Aaron turned to Emily when he heard her chuckling lightly beside him.

"Something funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Them two don't stop, do they?" She chuckled again. Aaron shook his head, but Emily could have sworn she saw a dimple flash for a split second.

It's like he keeps those things under lock and key in front of others, so to get a glimpse of them out in public only happened once every leap year… If that…

"Hey, Em," JJ spoke to her once they started walking again, "We're not actually camping in the woods are we? Walking through them is fine, I just can't stand the thought of sleeping in them." Emily suddenly remembered her best friends fear of the woods, and felt sorry for her friend, since they were currently hiking through the woods.

"Oh no, don't worry Jayje," She rubbed the blonde's arm, "The place we're going is next to the lake. It's really beautiful there… It just takes a long walk first." Jack heard the two women talking about their destination, and thinking about walking the rest of the way made him feel really tired.

"Dad, how much further is it?" He asked Aaron, running forwards and tugging on his sleeve.

"Not much further, we'll be there soon." He smiled at his son and picked him up, carrying him for the rest of the journey.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

A rustling woke Emily up outside her tent. She wasn't sure of the time, but it was still dark so she knew it must be early.

"Em?" Someone whispered from outside.

"Aaron?" She questioned, emerging from the tent with a flashlight after pulling her hiking boots on, "What time is it?" He checked his watch.

"About four thirty." He answered after pulling her into a hug, something he hadn't been able to do the night before with everyone around.

"Which brings me to the question: why _are _we awake at four thirty?" She whispered incredulously and raised an eyebrow.

"I have something to show you." He began pulling on her hand, tugging her towards the trees.

"Where are we _going_?"

"Just wait and you'll see. It'll be worth it." He answered cryptically and she saw his grin through the light that was just starting break over the horizon.

Just as they could see a break in the trees ahead, Hotch covered Emily's eyes with his hands, standing behind her.

"Aaron…" She complained, but he shushed her.

"Just keep walking."

"Okay, okay," She huffed, "This better be worth it, or you're making me breakfast." Aaron suddenly stopped her on the spot.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked, and she nodded, "Okay, open your eyes." When Aaron took his hands away Emily opened her eyes to see the beginning of a breathtaking sunrise. There was a blanket laid out at the edge of the lake and the vivid reds and oranges danced across the water as it rippled in the breeze."

"Oh, Aaron…" She breathed, speechless at the sheer beauty of the landscape. He took her hand and led her to the blanket on the grass, sitting her down so she was between his lags and resting her back on his chest. Emily lifted her chin and reached up to kiss him tenderly on the lips, "Thank you. It's beautiful – and the sun isn't bad either." She joked on the end; not one for being serious for too long if it could be helped.

"Anything for you." He replied, reciprocating with a kiss of his own and drawing little nothings on her stomach with his fingertips. They stayed in this position for a while, content in watching the rising sun, steadily gaining height. Emily looked at her watch.

"We should probably start heading back," She sighed, "People are going to wake up soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Aaron agreed and stood, offering her a hand.

"I just love it here." Emily said, at ease in the surroundings that she grew up in, and wandered to the edge of the lake, "Hey, do you think we'd be able to go canoeing on the lake? I think I saw a little shack for it at some place around here." She turned to Aaron, only to get a face-full of lake water. Her eyes widened dramatically, "Oh, you're so gonna wish you didn't do that." She threatened, before splashing him with as much as she could muster.

"Really?" He faked surprise, "Because you're really going to regret doing that!" Aaron splashed her again, soaking her pants that she slept in. Emily squealed in surprise as he kept splashing water at her, and she reciprocated, drenching his shirt.

"Time out." Emily called, bending over with a hand wrapped around her stomach as she tried to take deep breaths instead of laughing hysterically, "We really should go now, or everyone will be awake when we get back, dripping wet. Once again." She paused, "And I'm sure that'll raise at least a _few_ questions." She said dryly, recounting the time when they'd both been forced to walk around in the river at Rocky Heights.

When they set off walking Emily began picking up sticks as she went.

"What are you doing?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, and Emily rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm collecting firewood so they don't think we randomly walked off into the woods in the early hours of the morning if they _are_ awake."

"Good call." He admitted, beginning to help as they walked along.

When they neared their camping spot they heard voices, specifically of JJ and Rossi.

"Hey, I'll take the sticks." Aaron offered, "Then you take the blanket." He handed it to her, since it had been carried under his arm. Emily nodded when she realized the reasons for his actions.

"Hey." Rossi called out to them when they broke through the trees, "Where've you been?" He asked, and Emily realized that there were more people awake than they'd thought.

"Oh, just collecting some firewood." Aaron shrugged him off nonchalantly. JJ frowned as she looked at Emily; confused and amused at the same time.

"What's with the blanket?" Emily hoped it covered most of her water-drenched form, since her white sleep shirt was now almost see-through.

"I was cold." She dismissed, and as soon as Aaron had deposited the firewood they both scuttled off to their tents to change their clothes before anyone noticed. As soon as the pair were out of earshot, JJ went and stood next to Rossi.

"Were those two _dripping? Again?"_ Disbelief and amusement colored her voice.

"I find its best not to ask with those two anymore." He shook his head as Morgan beside him chuckled.

* * *

**So they actually got to the camping part this time;) You should feel lucky getting two updates in one day. **

**Cookies to anyone who recognised the references to Life's Trials. There were three of them, If anyone want to take a guess in the review box.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review! If I get a good enough response I will update again tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No more promises on updates as fast as these. I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter. did people not like it as much?**

**Important A/N at bottom!**

* * *

Someone To Watch Over Me

Chapter3

"Would you rather… have to always say whatever's on your mind, or never speak again?" Morgan asked Emily who was sprawled out on the log beside him.

"What kind of a question is that?" Emily looked at him, "If I say everything on my mind I'd likely get slapped…a lot… and if I never speak again I won't be able to do anything!"

"Of course you'll still be able to do stuff!" JJ insisted, "So pick and answer." Their game of would you rather had been going on for a while, since a large debate was sparked at each question.

"No! Because I'll never be able to order takeout, answer the phone, speak to anyone and then I'd die alone with like 27 cats. So no. I'm not choosing." Emily said adamantly.

"Okay fine," Morgan rolled his eyes while Rossi sat there chuckling at the entire exchange, "Babygirl, your turn to ask a question."

"Hmm… Lets see," Garcia put on a show of thinking of something to ask, "Okay, got it. Bossman, would you rather have super strength or superspeed?" Emily smirked when Aaron's eyebrows knotted together at the randomness of the question. Jack, who was sitting beside him, patted on his arm and whispered into his ear. Aaron nodded back, and then turned to face the eccentric blonde again.

"Speed, because then I can catch all the bad men before they hurt anybody." Emily smiled at the little boy beside her boyfriend, knowing that he'd come up with the answer instead of his father. She was still blown away to this day by the size of Jack's heart, especially when his mother was pulled away from him when he was so young.

The group was silent for a second after this admission. Morgan cleared his throat.

"Uh, Reid. Your turn."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

It was a clear night. Most were sitting by the fire, either sipping hot drinks or snacking on delicious smores, that once again Reid was baffled by until sent a look from JJ. Jack looked up from trying to cool his hot chocolate by blowing gently on it and saw Emily laying down on a blanket a couple of meters away from the group.

"Em'ly, what're you doing?" Jack asked her, setting down his drink and walking over to her with his flashlight.

"Just looking for some star constellations." She said, smiling softly at the boy.

"What's a constillition?" His face screwed up with the unfamiliar word.

"I'll show you." She patted the blanket beside her and he lay down, resting his head on her stomach. JJ looked over at the pair and smiled at the sweet image, nudging Will and encouraging him to look over as well.

"You see those three bright stars in a row?" She pointed at the dark sky.

"Mmm hmm." He answered, nodding his head on her stomach.

"Well, that is called Orion's Belt." She rested her hand back down and onto his shoulder as he looked at the stars twinkling away. Aaron looked over at smiled subtly at them, glad that the two most important people in his life got along so well. He knew that the two were unaware that many of the group was listening to their conversation.

"Cool!" She saw the little boy's face light up, since he had only ever lived in the city and they weren't as visible with all of the bright lights, "Are there any more?" he enthused. Emily chuckled, making his head move up and down on her stomach.

"Of course there are. Do you see that one there?" She pointed it out, joining up the dots with her finger, "It looks like a saucepan with a bent handle."

"Whoa, it's huge!" Jack exclaimed loudly, claiming the attention of anyone of the group by the fire that wasn't already listening.

"It's called The Plough, and some people call it Big Dipper." She paused as they just looked at the sky for a few moments.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" Emily asked him, and he sat up quickly.

"Yeah!" He looked at her impatiently.

"You know The Plough?" She asked, grabbing his flashlight from the ground beside them and clicking it on, "I have it in freckles on my arm." She shined the light onto her pale skin as she heard an exclamation from a few meters away.

"No way!" Morgan said, earning a few annoyed looks from the team who wanted to keep listening to their conversation unawares. Emily blushed, not knowing that she had an audience.

"It's true, I swear! Look." She pointed out the little brown dots on her arm to Jack, who was practically sitting in her lap at this point.

"That's awesome, Em'ly!" He looked over to the group by the fire, "She's not lying!" JJ handed Henry over to his father and walked over to have a look too.

"That's pretty impressive." JJ smiled at her friend. Emily looked down to the boy in her lap when she felt a tugging on her sleeve.

"Do you know any more, Em'ly?" The blonde decided to leave the pair to it, and walked away with a small smile on her face.

"Of course I do." Emily grinned at Jack's enthusiasm, "Okay, lets see…" She paused, eyes scanning the sky for a kid-friendly constellation, "Do you see that big triangle right ahead of us?" She pointed at it as she pulled his little form closer into her body.

"Yep." He nodded, not taking his eyes away from the twinkling lights in the sky.

"That one is called the Summer Triangle." The pair fell silent for a moment, just drinking in the sight before them.

"Em'ly?" She felt Jack patting her forearm.

"Yeah, buddy?" She turned her head to him.

"What's that moving star?" He pointed up to the object he was looking at.

"Oh!" Emily brightened when she saw what had caught the little boy's eye, "That's a satellite. There are thousand orbiting the Earth."

"Really? It must be going really fast!" Jack said.

"That it is, Stinky." Emily replied, winking at him.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Emily pushed herself out of her sleeping bag when she woke up, realizing that she needed to go to the bathroom… desperately. Still half asleep she pulled on her boots and grabbed the flashlight. When she was outside she huffed when she saw that the sky had clouded over and she could no longer see the stars.

With the use of her flashlight she began picking her way towards the edge of the woods, being careful not to trip over anything lying around in the dark. Once she'd attended to her bathroom needs behind a large bush she stepped out of the tree line, only for her flashlight to flicker and go out.

"Great." She huffed as she blindly made her way towards where she knew her tent was. Because the sky was clouded over she had no moonlight to guide her. Suddenly she was falling when she felt her boot get caught on a rope that was securing one of the tents.

"Crap!" She exclaimed as she hit the dirt hard before she could stop herself. Emily was in the midst of pushing herself up from her front when the beam of a flashlight fell on her.

"Emily, are you alright?" She heard Aaron ask her, and other voices follow.

"I think so…" She frowned as she felt his strong arms wrap around her and heave her up.

"You okay, Prentiss?" She heard Morgan ask.

"Yeah, you guys go back to sleep. I'm fine." She assured them, and only when she heard the zipping up of tents did she turn to Aaron's worried face.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, patting her down to check for any injuries, "What happened?" Aaron turned his attention back to her face, but could only see her silhouette in the darkness.

"I'm fine… I think." Emily put her hand up to her temple and drew it back quickly, "Ouch…"

"What?" Aaron whispered urgently.

"Can I have your flashlight?" She asked him, ignoring his question. He gave it to her wordlessly and she clicked it on, shining it on her hand, now with blood on her fingertips, "Damn it." She cursed quietly so no one else would hear. Aaron immediately grabbed the flashlight back and shined it onto her head.

"It's not big." He assured her, "Just a little blood." Aaron said as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and held it against the small wound.

"Thanks," She sent a small smile his way, "You should be used to this by now… I'm slightly clumsy… if you didn't know." Emily winked at him and Aaron chuckled.

"Really?" He replied drily, "You must tell me about that sometime." Emily grinned.

"Sure." She replied and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I'll see you in the morning." Emily began to walk away but stopped when Aaron grabbed onto her arm.

"Take the flashlight." His dimples flashed for a second as he pressed the cold object into her palm, then quickly stole another kiss.

"Night." Emily said as she walked away."

* * *

**Okay, so I had an idea of a new fan fiction and wanted to know what you think. If you've ever seen the tv show called no ordinary family it will be kind of like that. Basically the team will get superpowers and use them to catch unsubs, then discover unsubs with superpowers who will be even harder to catch. Sound good? **

**Let me know what you think in a review please its IMPORTANT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUESTION IN BOTTOM A/N**

* * *

Someone To Watch Over Me

Chapter 4

"Morning Princess." Morgan greeted as she emerged from her tent the next day. She seemed to have slept later than usual and it appeared that she was the last one up, "Did you send me a postcard?" He asked her as she got closer to the campfire.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was Morgan talking about?

"Did you send me a postcard on your trip?" He grinned at her as she scowled.

"Oh ha ha!" Emily retorted sarcastically as the rest of the group chuckled and she took a seat beside JJ. Sadly Rossi and Reid were sitting beside the Hotchners, so she had to sit elsewhere.

"Hey, are you alright?" JJ asked her once she saw the cut and bruise on the brunette's temple.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled and reassured her friend. Emily had looked in the mirror before leaving her tent and knew how terrible the angry, purple bruise looked, "Hey," Emily called out to the whole group to prevent JJ from asking her any more, "What are we doing today?" Rossi shrugged,

"We've not decided yet."

"Can we play hide and go seek?" Henry asked his mom.

"I don't really think that's everyone's type of game, baby." JJ let him down softly.

"Hey, I could go for hide and go seek." Morgan offered when he saw the little boy's disappointed pout.

"Ooh! I love that game!" Garcia exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her, "What? It's fun." She defended herself.

"What is this 'hide and go seek'? I've never played it before." Reid questioned, looking confused. Emily rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"You have a lot to learn, boy wonder." Garcia patted his shoulder.

"Isn't this place a bit big for people to go off on their own?" JJ asked.

"Lets go in teams, then." Morgan offered.

"I want Em'ly on my team!" Jack yelled, making the adults smile.

"Okay, I'll be on your team." Emily smiled at him. Once the teams had been chosen it was decided that Reid, Morgan and Garcia would count first while Aaron, Emily and Jack would hide in one team, and Will, JJ and Henry would be in another. Rossi decided that he would stay at the camp and 'hold the fort' to put it in his terms.

As soon as Morgan's team, which was given the name 'The Trackers', started counting down from 100 JJ immediately whispered in her son's ear.

"Buddy, hide in plain sight. They won't expect it." So their team, which had been christened 'The Cliffhangers' by Garcia, ended up diving into a tent once Henry decided that The Trackers would immediately run straight into the woods.

Rossi looked on in amusement at the relief on JJ's face for not having to run around in the woods for longer than necessary.

Hotch, Emily and Jack ran into the trees as soon as The Trackers turned their backs. Garcia had also christened them 'The Ridgerunners', for reasons unknown to them. Who knew where she got her ideas from, after all… she is Garcia.

After they had been running at a slow-ish pace for Jack for a good half-minute, Aaron stopped and crouched down to the boy's level.

"Where do you want to hide, buddy?" He asked his son, who looked around them.

"My friend Michael at school said that when he hides from his dad they never look up so he always climbs the tree in his yard." Emily grinned.

"I knew I always liked you," She teased, "So find a tree quick, before they come looking for us." Jack wandered forwards for a few steps, sizing up all the trees. They wanted a solid, sturdy one, but it had to be big enough to fit all three of them and have enough branches to hold onto.

"That one." He pointed at the tree he had chosen.

"Good choice." Aaron assured him as they jogged up to it.

"Should I go first?" Emily volunteered, knowing that Aaron was probably the best person to help Jack up. Once her boyfriend nodded she started making her way up the tree, taking note of all of the easy handholds that Jack would be able to use.

"Emily, you don't need to go any higher. We can't see you anymore." She heard Aaron say as quietly as possible so The Trackers wouldn't hear them if they were close.

"Okay." She called back, "It was a pretty easy climb so Jack should be fine." Aaron and Jack were slower at getting up than Emily was so she waited patiently until Jack was in reach and grabbed his arms and hauled him up beside her. Emily was sitting leaning against the trunk, sitting astride a thick branch with Jack sitting in front of her, pulled against her chest.

"You feeling okay, buddy?" Aaron asked his son once he'd climbed up to the branch a little higher up into the foliage than the pair.

"Yes daddy." The boy answered and Emily pulled him closer into her chest.

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" Emily looked up at Aaron with an amused expression.

"I'd like to think that since two of them are profilers, not that long, but… I'd guess at quite a while. You chose a good hiding spot, didn't you Jack?" He smiled at his son as Emily ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, they're never gonna find us!" He exclaimed happily.

"Okay, but you need to be a bit quieter buddy, or they're gonna hear us." Aaron warned.

"Not for a while yet, though. Considering how far we ran, even if it was at stink's speed," She stuck her tongue out back at Jack, "They're going to have to look that far in every direction. So I think we're good for a while." Emily smiled. Aaron chuckled at their antics, knowing that both of them teased each other just as much.

"Em, I have a question," Hotch stated, "If you get to call Jack stinky, what does he get to call you?" he smirked, knowing the strange things that Jack could come up with.

"I don't know… Jack, what _do _you get to call me?" She looked down at him, grinning at the sweet boy with his forefinger and thumb on his chin as he thought.

"Ummmm," Jack said as he was thinking, "I know! Emillipede!" Aaron and Emily laughed outright at that.

"I love it, Stinky!" Emily exclaimed as she hugged him and planted lots of little kisses on his cheek. Aaron was still chuckling when he heard voices.

"Uh-oh." Jack uttered as he heard them too.

"I don't think we were as quiet as we should have been." Emily whispered as she tried to peer through the branches to see how far away The Trackers were.

"I swear, babygirl. I heard laughing." They heard Derek Morgan's voice drifting through the trees.

"I'm not saying that you're lying… I'm just saying that I didn't hear anything." Emily exchanged a look with Aaron and had to bite her lip to prevent from laughing.

"Look." They heard Will's voice and instantly knew they'd won this round, "The grass and plants are all trampled down over there." His voice sounded closer and Aaron knew that they'd more or less been found.

"Guys," They heard Morgan call up to them, "We know you're up there." He taunted in a singsong voice and turned around to the group behind him when he heard the leaves above rustling.

"Okay, okay. We're coming down." They heard Emily's voice from above and smirked. First they saw Hotch emerge from the leaves, going backwards and slowly guiding Jack down as he went. As soon as they touched ground they saw Emily start climbing down, and the group were all chattering between themselves.

"Never though I'd see you climbing trees, Prentiss." Morgan laughed as Garcia snapped a picture with the camera that she always kept handy with her.

"Hey!" Emily turned her head as she climbed down, "Delete that n-" She slipped when she was just over a meter from the floor. And hit the ground. Hard.

"That was your fault, Garcia." Emily's voice was disgruntled as she sat up on the ground, covered in earthy soil. She could hear chuckling as Hotch held out an arm for her and pulled her up.

"Are you alright Em'ly?" Jack asked her as the large group began making their way back to their tents.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks stinky." She smiled as Jack slipped his small hand into hers.

"That's okay, Emillipede." The boy grinned as she laughed back.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Hotch seemed to be getting pretty close earlier." JJ commented slyly in her ear as she sat down beside Emily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette replied nonchalantly. Her and Aaron had wanted to wait until the time was right to tell the team, and do it together, so Emily decided to play it cool until she could talk to her boyfriend about it.

"You didn't?" JJ seemed surprised, watching Emily take a swig of her juice; "I think he's got a thing for you." The brunette almost choked on her drink when her friend spoke. Emily simply found the situation funny, that JJ was clearly attempting to get her two co-workers together… When they were already together. JJ mistook this amusement as shock when Emily choked on her beverage, however Emily wasn't going to set her straight… Not in the meantime, anyway.

"Jayje, I'm not talking about this right now, now with everybody here." Emily said truthfully, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over." JJ told her, not allowing her to argue.

* * *

**QUESTION: ****What TV show have I referenced with the team names? ( The Cliffhangers, The Trackers and The Ridgerunners ) CLUE: One of the actors/actresses in the BAU were also in this TV Show.**

**GUESS AWAY!**

**I have to admit that this Emily is VERY clumsy. And if you read Life's Trials she also fell into a river, fell off a horse and got covered in mud, fell off of the much heap, and did an awesome ninja dive off of a horse. So yah, kinda clumsy…**

**And I thought the name Emillipede was really cute! Let me know what you think about their nicknames! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think the team will think about their relationship!**


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody to Watch Over Me

Chapter 5

"Hey, do you fancy going for a walk?" Emily heard Morgan ask the group.

"Isn't it a little late?" Reid asked him, looking up to the dark sky. It was nearing on midnight and Henry was asleep, however Jack was not, since he was hyped up on smores – thanks to Garcia. So being slightly older, Aaron let him stay up late.

"Come on, kid. It'll be fun." Derek encouraged the younger man.

"I'm in." Emily agreed, standing up as well as Will and JJ, Garcia and Aaron. Rossi and Reid volunteered to stay with the sleeping Henry.

"I want to come!" Jack yelled excitedly, latching himself onto Emily's arm. The brunette stopped herself in allowing him and instead looked at Aaron for his permission, knowing that it would look strange if she gave her boss' son permission to join.

"Sure, buddy. You can come." Aaron smiled at his son, and ruffled his hair, "As long as you stay close, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll stay right between you two!" He grabbed Aaron's arm with his other hand, so Aaron and Emily were joined through Jack. Emily tried to act natural when she saw JJ giving her a pointed look.

Aaron held Jack back until the trio was walking at the back of the group to avoid the strange looks he pretended he didn't see JJ giving Emily. He knew his girlfriend was glad when he saw her mouthing thanks at him through the half-darkness.

"Did you hear what nicknames her and Jack call each other?" JJ whispered to Garcia and Morgan after checking that Emily and Aaron were too far away to hear.

"Yes! They're so cute!" Garcia responded a little too loudly and was shushed by JJ and Morgan.

"Her and Hotch must be closer than we realized." Morgan admitted, "Yeah, I knew they were getting lunch together a couple times a week, but I just thought they were doing work."

"Do you think they're a couple?" Garcia asked; Morgan shrugged.

"They've been closer than they used to be, but haven't shown that they're anything more than friends."

"I don't think they are." JJ commented, "I spoke to Em earlier and she _seemed _surprised when I suggested it – she almost choked on her drink." She chuckled at the memory.

"I guess we'll see what happens then, won't we." Garcia said mysteriously, grabbing Morgan's hand and stalking off further into the trees,

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Ugh!" Emily grunted as she slapped at another mosquito on her arm, "Why are they only coming towards me and not you guys? Am I some sort of bug magnet?"

"Think of it this way," Morgan said, sitting beside her, "At least it means you taste good." Emily scowled at him; her face rivaling Aaron's at the most vile of unsubs.

"Gee Morgan, thanks. That'll definitely help me sleep at night." She remarked drily, patting him on the shoulder.

"Glad to be of service." Morgan grinned, just annoying her even more. As soon as Morgan left her side Aaron passed her some bug spray over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" She whispered to him, although she knew they were being slightly dramatic. Nobody would look at him twice for giving her some bug spray, right?

"Look at them two." JJ whispered to Morgan and Garcia, whilst stealthily watching the exchange take place, "They totally have the hots for each other."

"We need to do something!" Garcia exclaimed, a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Like what? They'd see right through it. They're profilers Pen, remember?" Garcia held up a hand.

"Uh-uh! If they're able to see through it they would have already been able to see they're perfect for each other!" She cooed, "Which, they haven't I might add."

"They are perfect for each other…" JJ agreed, "But what about Jack?"

"But nothing about Jack, he adores gumdrop!" They fell silent as neither could disagree.

"So what are we going to do then?" Morgan asked, not sure whether he would want to be dragged into another of Garcia's schemes.

"Hmm," Garcia hummed, "Leave that to me." She got up before either of them could stop her and stalked determinedly over towards Hotch and Emily.

"Oh boy." Morgan murmured under his breath.

"Good afternoon my dark-haired profilers." Garcia greeted them almost too happily.

"Hey Pen." Emily smiled, but didn't miss the glint in her blonde friend's eye, "What's up?" Aaron straightened up as he emerged from his tent a few meters away from where his girlfriend was seated.

"Well, we're kinda running out of some firewood so I figured that we should go get some more." She suggested, playing out to their helpful natures, knowing that they wouldn't decline.

"Okay." Emily stood from the log as Aaron walked over to join them and the trio made their way into the trees.

"What is that girl doing?" Morgan wondered as he saw the group disappear into the woods.

"Only God knows." JJ shook her head.

"Oh shoot!" Garcia exclaimed suddenly, stopping in her tracks, "I forgot to tell Morgan something, you'd better go on without me!" And with that she rushed off the way she came before either of them could get a word in. The couple stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Did she…" Emily trailed off; pointing a finger in the direction the eccentric blonde had sped off into, "Did she just do what I thought she just did?" Her eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion.

"If by that you meant that she purposely left us alone together, then yes - She did do what you're thinking she did." Aaron remarked, before they both erupted into laughter.

"Oh wow." Emily said, wiping under her eyes with her finger after they laughter had died down, "I do love myself a good bit o' dramatic irony." They began walking forwards again, picking up wood as they went – they still had to get firewood.

"What are we going to do, then?" Aaron asked, still smirking at the over-dramaticness that _is _Penelope Garcia. Emily shrugged, chuckling.

"Maybe have a little fun of our own?" Aaron wrapped his free arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ooh, that sounds fun. We really should tell them soon, but we might as well get a laugh out of it." The dark-haired man said.

"I like the way you think, Agent Hotchner." She tilted her head back and kissed him. They stopped walking when Aaron deepened the kiss, both of them haphazardly dropping the firewood on the floor to wrap their hands round one another. Emily let her hands glide up his sides and wrap ran her fingers through his now mussed-up hair, whilst running her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. Aaron gave her entrance immediately, one of his hands around her neck, the other around her waist, tugging her as close as physically possible; neither knew when this opportunity would arise again in the next few days. It was a silent battle of tongues, both fighting for dominance, only stopping when the couple were forced to break to fill their burning lungs with air.

Emily leant against Aaron, not pulling away from the embrace.

"We should probably get back soon, I don't even want to know the scenarios running through Garcia's head right about now." Emily whispered once she'd finally gotten her breath back. Aaron sighed, knowing that she was right.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and Emily grinned into his chest.

"I love you too, Aaron Hotchner."

* * *

**Aww some cute Hotchniss fluff at the end for ya:') I thought this would be really funny, its like on the episode of Friends with Chandler and Monica "They don't know that we know that they know!" **

**And some major cuteness in the next chapter too! **

**SPOILER!: A major game of TAG! **

**And if you couldn't guess where the team names were from ( Trackers, Cliffhangers and Ridgerunners ) Theyre from a TV show called Higher Ground that AJ Cook starred in. I thought it was an amazing show! All of the episodes are on youtube if you want to have a look;)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I'm gobsmacked at the response for this story! I wasn't expecting this many people to enjoy it! The Rossi/Emily scene just came out of nowhere. I had this chapter ready to post and then I just started writing. I like to think of him as a father figure who likes to keep an eye on everyone.**

**This chapter is a bit longer, but I might not have another one up tomorrow**

* * *

Chapter 6

Someone to Watch Over Me

Emily stopped just before the campsite came into view through the trees.

"Ooh, you've got lipstick on your cheek. We probably don't want to give the game away that fast."

"I can almost hear Garcia's reaction right now." Emily chuckled.

"Dammit, Aaron. What did I tell you about scarlet not being your color?" She joked as she wiped it off for him. He chuckled back and flashed her his dimples.

"So how are we going to play this?" He smirked.

"Subtle, and see what happens?" She asked before giving him one last quick hug.

"Sure, why not?" He said just as they walked through the tree line, and Emily could feel countless eyes on her.

"For FBI Agents _they're_ not very subtle, are they?" Aaron remarked quietly, and the pair snickered as they dropped the firewood on top of the old pile.

"Hey dad!" Jack bounded over, giving his father as big of a bear hug as you could being his size.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Him and Emily both leaned forwards as Jack motioned them close.

"I heard them talking." He whispered. Aaron and Emily exchanged a look.

"What about?" Emily asked the boy suspiciously. Jack quickly looked round as if to check whether anyone was listening, making both adults smile.

"You two." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"How did you hear them?" Aaron asked after exchanging yet another look with Emily.

"I was hiding." Jack answered simply.

"And they didn't see you?" Emily asked, and he shook his head, "Whoa, he's good." Emily chuckled, looking at Aaron, who chuckled with her.

"But they said they had to get you two together." Jack frowned, "But you two were already with each other." Aaron smiled softly at his son.

"Don't worry about it, buddy."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Hey kiddo." Rossi greeted her as she sat down beside him whilst he was cooking dinner. He'd been non-verbally nominated as chef by the rest of the group, and since he wasn't sure whether he would be able to survive any of their cooking, he agreed.

"Hey Rossi." He smiled briefly at her before turning his attention back to the food.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to tell anyone." Emily frowned.

"About what?" He gave her a pointed look.

"You know what I'm talking about. And for the record, I think it's nice. I haven't seen him, or you, this happy in a long time." Emily smiled at the man who was like a father to her. She hadn't forgotten the time where he'd spoken to her about her abortion. He hadn't judged her for it, instead just listened and she hadn't forgotten that.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you," Rossi warned, "The three stooges over there," He gestured to JJ, Garcia and Morgan, "Have been discussing how to set the two of you up." He smirked at her, and Emily laughed.

"Oh yeah, we realized." She looked at him questionably, "So how long have you known?"

"Guessed? About two months, but I only knew for sure a couple of weeks ago." He carried on when she didn't say anything, "That's only because Aaron used to stay at the office hours after I left, but lately he's been leaving as soon as the place has cleared out for the night. I guess that's your doing?" he smirked at her again, and patted her knee.

"Maybe." She shrugged playfully.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Tag!" Henry shouted to Jack, after tapping him on the shoulder. Their game had been going on for a while now, but it wasn't much fun with just two players.

"Hey, can I play?" Morgan asked the pair, when he noticed their glum faces and not-so-enthusiastic chasing.

"Yeah…" Jack agreed, before quickly rushing forwards and tapping the man on his chest, "But you're it!" Rossi chuckled at the look on Morgan's face.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" He yelled to the kids, but they'd already run off, giggling the entire way.

"Sorry kid," Morgan said, jogging over to Spencer, "You're it." Morgan quickly rushed forwards in the same direction as the boys.

"I'm not even playing!" Reid yelled, giving up when Morgan didn't reply and instead sprinted across the clearing and tagged Emily. After seeing her blonde friend sitting down beside Will, Emily sprinted forwards, neatly tapping JJ on the head before dashing off before the woman could retaliate.

The blonde looked at Will in amusement for a moment, then pecking him on the cheek, mumbling tag in his ear playfully and rushing off to join the rest of the team. Shaking his head at JJ's antics, Will scooped up Henry, tickling his stomach.

"Tag!" He said to his son, and then jogged away. Henry stood still for a moment, wiping his hair out of his eyes. After spotting his target, he sneaked up behind them and yelled, "Tag you're it, Uncle Spence!" Reid knew he had no chance at catching Morgan, and so settled for Emily who was only meters away, tagging her on the shoulder.

The woman grinned, knowing exactly how to play into Garcia's, JJ's and Morgan's hands. She quickly darted through the logs and tents, tagging an unsuspecting Aaron from behind, running away a couple of steps, stopping just long enough to say, "Tag… _Sir._" Accompanied with a sly grin that Garcia was sure not to miss, before dashing quickly away again.

Aaron tried to suppress his smirk, and considered his target. They were standing close to each other, at the far end of the clearing. Deciding that he should just go for it, he sprinted across the dusty ground, only just missing Emily's shirt by inches before she'd gotten to a safe distance.

After quickly re-thinking his plan, he sprinted over to Jack and scooped him up, before planting him down on the floor beside Henry, who was too curious to consider running away again. Aaron whispered in both of their ears quickly, and the group, who had now been joined by Garcia who was sticking close to Morgan's side, was looking confused at the other side of the clearing. All three nodded their heads quickly and began dashing across the clearing in a pack. Emily's eyes widened when she realized the group were making a beeline straight for her.

Emily ran along behind the line of adults, using them as a human shield, before quickly making a break for it and racing across the clearing, straight across the middle. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized Aaron had raced away from her as soon as she'd looked away, so now the trio were surrounded her, coming ever closer.

"Oh no fair, you guys!" She complained loudly, hearing the others laughing. Aaron came closer with the two boys, but not as far forwards as them. Emily eyed him carefully, not quite sure what he was up to, when Henry and Jack ambushed her. Obviously since Jack knew her better he had no qualms about jumping her on the spot.

Which he did.

Followed by Henry.

It only took Emily a few seconds to realize that the boys had turned their tag war into a tickle fight…

Aaron tried and failed to suppress a snort at the very UN Emily-like squeal that erupted from the woman. Obviously _he _knew that she'd react like that… but the team didn't. At least, that was quite obvious to him from all of the laughter that exploded from the team, and the fact that no one was rushing to the poor woman's rescue.

Yeah, he should really help her.

Eventually.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Emily yelled over the two boys' giggles. They finally stopped, collapsing on the floor beside her, their laughter contagious as she started laughing too.

"Aaron, I'm _so _getting you back for that!" Emily warned, but knew it was okay to do so, since only Jack and Henry heard as well. She could see the dimples on the man's face as he laughed at her suspense.

"I'd like to see you try." He whispered in her ear as he held out his hand and pulled her up. She scowled at him playfully, before trying to wipe off as much of the dust from her clothes as possible.

"Oh, you so owe me dinner after this." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would help you, but…" He nodded behind her, "Prying eyes." Emily turned around to see Garcia, JJ, Morgan and even _Rossi_ staring over at them. By then Henry had scampered off to his parents, but Jack stood between them.

"If I get another inquisition from JJ, I'm throwing you to the wolves." Emily carried on when she saw Aaron frown, "Garcia and Morgan." She smiled smugly before she walked off, leaving Aaron standing on his own since Jack followed Emily.

"Hey, come on! Let's not be hasty." Emily turned around and smirked at him before going to sit down away from the team, with Jack sitting beside her.

* * *

**I thought that in addition to the hide and go seek chapter, this game of tag was needed for the team to wind down and show their not-so-mature sides for once. This is their chance to let loose for once, so I gave them the opportunity. AND I thought that Jack and Henry jumping Emily and erupting into a tickle fight would be hilarious. For us and the team. **

**Finding lots of cute little things like this and the camping for the team to do are quite hard, so if you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them. PLUS the inspiration will get me writing faster!;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much this time in plot development, but lots of cute little fluffy stuff to feed you all;)**

* * *

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 7

Once Emily had began to read to herself, Jack wondered off to see if Aunt Penelope had any of her marshmallows left.

"Hey Jackster!" Garcia greeted the boy loudly, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Hi Aunt Pen." Jack grinned, knowing that he knew something that she and the others didn't. After Garcia had gotten him sufficiently loaded up on the sugary treat she began to question the boy, to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"So, Jack. Your dad and Emily are getting kinda close, huh?" Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess." He replied simply, popping another candy into his mouth.

"So, do you like your dad spending more time with Emily?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"I guess." Jack replied again, "But I prefer Natalie at home." He ran off quickly before they could ask him anything else, trying not to giggle as he sat down beside Emily again.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Emily watched as the small flat pebble bounced across the water's surface. She'd been skimming rocks for a while now, which was something that she used to do with her grandfather for hours on end when she was young.

"Nice throw." She heard from behind her, and spun around quickly, seeing Aaron leaning casually against a tree.

"Thanks," She smiled, "Where's everyone else?" She asked, hoping that they had a moment to themselves.

"Listening to one of Garcia's stories." He rolled his eyes, "So they might be a while." Emily chuckled as they walked up to each other, wrapping her arms around him. She sighed into his chest.

"Can we just stay for this for like… The next couple hundred years?" Emily joked, "This is getting old now though, we should tell the team soon." She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I think so too," He nodded in agreement, "All this sneaking around is exhausting!" He said dramatically, holding a hand to his chest. Emily chuckled.

"Did you _hear _what your son said to the team?" She struggled to keep the grin off of her face as Aaron frowned.

"No, what was it?"

"They asked him about us and he gave nothing away, just said that he preferred Natalie and ran off." Aaron laughed outright.

"You're kidding! Where does he learn this stuff from?" He asked the sky rhetorically.

"Only God knows." She laughed, shaking her head. They sobered up after a few moments, and Aaron leaned down and kissed along Emily's jaw.

"Mmm, Aaron." She moaned and began running her fingers through his hair, "What if someone see's us?" She asked, but didn't stop him on any account.

"Jack's on lookout." Aaron smirked, leading a trail of open-mouthed kisses up to her lips. He pulled her closer by the waist and she deepened the kiss. She was just about to pull away in need of air when she heard a voice through the trees.

"Yuck!" They heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Daddy, Uncle Morgan and Aunt Penny are coming." He stage whispered, loudly enough for them to hear.

"Shoot." Emily said, trying to smooth down Aaron's mussed up hair and wipe the remnants of lipstick off of his cheek whilst he straightened her clothes as best he could after he'd messed them up with his roaming hands.

When he'd done Emily quickly moved back to the side of the lake and picked up another rock, skimming it across the water just as Morgan and Garcia came into view through the trees.

"Cool Em'ly!" Jack shouted and ran forwards when he saw the rock bouncing over the water, "Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sure Jack, come here." She gestured him forwards, knowing that Garcia and Morgan were watching her.

"You need a really flat rock like this." She held one up, and stood behind him, holding the rock in the right place, "Then you flick your wrist like this." She did the movement with him and they released the rock together, and watched it hop four times before dinking down in the water.

"Did you see that dad?!" Jack asked his father excitedly.

"Sure did buddy." He rewarded his son with a smile.

Once satisfied that nothing mysterious was going on, Morgan and Garcia walked up beside them, each picking up a rock and skimming it over the water. Emily looked at Aaron over their heads and they smirked at each other, them skimmed another stone.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Emily watched on as JJ held Henry's arms as the pair paddled in the lake. Garcia sat down beside her on the ground.

"Hi gumdrop." The blonde smiled, as if knowing something that she didn't… Although Emily knew different.

"Hey PG." Emily greeted in return, before settling her gaze back on the two blondes giggling at the sheer coldness of the water.

"Are you going to have little Prentiss' one day?" Garcia asked, as if deep in thought; her gaze also lingering on JJ and Henry.

"Yeah, I think so." Emily nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them to her body. Even though she adored Jack and felt as if he was her son, there was still that draw to becoming pregnant and being a mother that she just couldn't ignore. And even though it would probably a little while down the line for her and Aaron, she already knew that it had to be with him. "What about you? Are you thinking of having little tech-geniuses?" She distracted her with a question and Garcia shrugged.

"Maybe. If the right man and opportunity pops up then sure." Emily frowned. It was known that her and Kevin had broken up a few months ago, and sure they had a lot in common, but that's not all that is needed for a successful relationship.

"Have you ever thought about Morgan?" Garcia pulled her knees up to her chest and mimicked Emily's position.

"The attraction's definitely there," The blonde smiled, "But you know what he's like. There's always a woman hanging off of his side." Emily put her hand around her friend's back, not knowing that she felt this way.

"Yeah, but how many of those women were he serious about? I have no doubt that when he finds the right woman he'll settle down." She smiled softly at Garcia, "And I've never met someone more perfect for you than Morgan." Garcia reciprocated and put her arm around Emily's back.

"Thanks sweet cheeks. He knows that I'll be sitting in my lair when that day comes." Emily chuckled.

"I'm sure he does."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Emily took off her jacket in the hot afternoon sun and unzipped her tent to put it inside. Just as she was folding it up to put beside her sleeping bag she froze when there was a loud buzzing sound. The brunette tried to work out where the sound was coming from when something entered her tunnel of vision.

Squealing loudly she ran from her tent, not stopping until she was at least ten feet away. Emily looked up to see the group staring at her.

"What's wrong Princess?" Morgan asked, standing up.

"There is a ginormous bee in there!" She pointed at her tent and took another step away from it. Morgan chuckled a little.

"Tell me you're not scared of bees." Aaron stood up as well, knowing about her bee phobia.

"Yes! They're horrible. Please can someone just get it out?" Aaron walked towards her.

"I've got it." He assured her, brushing back the door of her tent. Maybe her fear was slightly irrational, but he understood since she'd told him all about the time when she'd gotten stung by seven different bees all at once when she was younger. Those kinds of experiences tend to imprint on a person.

When he found the bee calmly sitting upon her rucksack he dragged the bag out of the tent and the offending creature flew away.

"See, nothing to worry about." Morgan said when she came and sat down again. Aaron just patted her shoulder as he walked past and she shot him a grateful look.

* * *

**Who would like the team to find out soon? **

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE REVIEWS!**

**The team find out soon.**

**They find out on the last night of the camping trip.**

**They don't find out on this trip at all.**

**If you think they would find out how would you like them to find out? I don't want to do something that everybody hates, so PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW 63 reviews?! Thanks for all the feedback! You have no idea how much the reviews mean to me and encourage me to keep writing! I've been terrible at responding to them, but I'm going to try to do better at it from now on.**

**Most people wanted the team to find out as soon as possible, and this chapter is setting the scenario up. So luckily for you guys it'll happen in the next chapter;)**

* * *

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 8

"Look at my lightsaber Em'ly!" Jack yelled happily as he swung around a piece of firewood. Emily laughed. It was no secret between the trio that Jack and Emily were both diehard Star Wars fans - Much to Aaron's dismay that is, since he was forced to watch at least one of the films a week, usually more if Emily stayed over and encouraged his son.

It was because of that, that Emily stood, picking up her own stick from the pile of firewood and bowed to her opponent saying, "On guard, Stinky." As if they were actually having a fencing tournament.

"On guard, Emillipede." Jack returned, giggling and pointing his 'sword' out ahead of him. It was with great amusement that Aaron watched this interaction. The campsite was fairly quiet, with Will, JJ and Henry at the lakeside, and Morgan and Garcia had badgered Reid into going for a walk. This meant that Emily and Aaron could act however they wanted around each other, with Rossi and Jack being the only other two there.

Aaron chuckled when Jack swung the piece of firewood and it flew threw the air, landing directly on the campfire.

"Did you see that Dad?" Jack asked excitedly, and Aaron smiled when Emily gave him a high five.

"Good shot Stink!" She lifted him up, settling him on her hip and they sat down beside Aaron. Rossi glanced at the group as he sipped at his coffee. They seemed… happy. The happiest he'd seen either of them in a long time. Ever since Emily had returned from Paris there had been something different about her. It wasn't anything major… just different, but now they had the old Emily back and he had Aaron and Jack to thank for that.

"You know that you're going to have to tell them soon, don't you?" Aaron and Emily looked up at Rossi's voice.

"Yeah, we know." Emily smiled, "But I think Jack threw them off the trail for a while." She laughed, and Rossi looked on in confusion as Aaron joined her. Once they'd recounted the tale to him, he'd joined in the laughing.

"Oh, so that's who she is!" Rossi exclaimed, "I thought I heard Garcia muttering about some 'Natalie'." Once their laughter had died down, Aaron and Emily looked each other in the eye longingly. Emily's eyes darted to the forest, knowing that the group could be back soon and she wanted as much time with Aaron as she could get. When Rossi noticed her pause he spoke up.

"Oh, don't stop at my expense. It won't be anything I haven't seen before, don't worry." Although Aaron wasn't usually to show his affection in front of others he knew that he wouldn't have many other chances with the team around. Deciding that he didn't care whether Rossi was there or not he locked eyes with Emily, and they both simultaneously leaned in, pressing soft kisses at first, then deepening it as it became more passionate.

"Ew!" They pulled away suddenly when Jack made his feelings known, and Rossi smirked at the trio.

"Aw, don't you like that Stinky?" Emily asked teasingly, then began peppering his cheek with small kisses and tickling his sides, causing him to giggle and squirm in her lap.

"Em, don't torture the kid, especially since you don't like being tickled either." Aaron smirked when he began tickling her sides, and Jack joined in. Rossi cleared his throat over the noise of Emily's shrieks,

"Uh, guys. Looks like we're about to be joined." Emily heard Garcia's loud voice through the trees and quickly tried to scrub the lipstick off of the corner of Aaron's mouth while he quickly ran his fingers through her mussed up hair. Rossi smirked when he saw the couple quickly slide away from each other on the log they were sitting on just before Reid, Morgan and Garcia walked through the trees.

"Babygirl, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" They heard Morgan ask as they neared the campfire.

"Do not tell a girl she is overreacting Derek Morgan!" Emily winced when she heard Garcia pull out the name card. That never happened unless the man was in big trouble, "I've never been away from my babies this long!" Emily just rolled her eyes good-naturedly, used to Garcia's overzealous personality and her attachment to her computers.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Is anyone up for a swim in the lake?" Emily asked the group sitting around the fire having finished their lunch a half hour ago.

"I am, it's too hot!" Garcia fanned her face in usual Garcia fashion.

"Well then I'm definitely up for it." Morgan said, looking at the blonde.

"Dad I want to!" Jack insisted to his father, who was glad for the excuse to go swimming in the lake with Emily.

"Sure buddy, lets go get your trunks on." He stood up, pulling the boy with him. JJ and Will followed suit with Henry, who wanted to swim with his friend. When Emily got changed in her tent she pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top on to cover her bikini, not wanting to walk around in front of everyone in the red two-piece.

When she got down to the lake Morgan and Garcia were the only ones there yet, since they didn't have little ones to help.

"How's the temperature of the water?" Emily asked her friends as she set her towel down on a rock so it would warm in the sun.

"Pretty warm, warmer than yesterday." Morgan shrugged as he pulled his shirt off. Emily suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as she piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun. Without her straighteners to hand, it had gone back to its natural state, and loose tendrils were left to fall around her face. Deciding she should just take the plunge – literally and figuratively – she pulled her shirt off and whipped off her shorts, and tried to get into the water as quickly as possible. It's not that she felt uncomfortable with her body, but she just felt weird showing that much skin to the people she worked with.

"Hey little red." Morgan joked, using Garcia's old nickname, as she walked past in her red bikini.

"Not a word, Morgan." Emily warned, and the man mocked offence.

"What, me? I would never say something like that." Emily scowled playfully.

"Yeah, right." Morgan and Garcia followed her into the water just as JJ and Will with Henry, and Hotch with Jack came into view.

"Jack, stay with an adult alright?" She heard Aaron warn, knowing that Jack could be one place one second, then the next somewhere else completely. Her and Aaron had almost had simultaneous heart attacks when Jack strayed out of sight at the park.

Emily got deep enough in the water so that only her head and shoulders were protruding out of the water.

"Look Em'ly! I learnt to swim!" Jack yelled as he swam towards her and clung to her side.

"Wow, look at you!" Emily exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the little boy and held him on her hip. She could see Garcia and Morgan looking at her in the corner of her eye, but she brushed it off for the moment and focused her attention on the boy in her arms.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**How do you think the team are going to find out? HINT: it's something to do with the lake.**

**I just want to see how many people guess correctly. **

**I have to say thanks to ParseltongueSpeaker because without their encouragement there's no way I would have had this chapter and the next one written out so quickly. **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just as a reminder, Reid and Rossi are not with the other guys at the lake.**

**And I also think its safe to say that nobody had guessed this plot twist;)**

* * *

Someone to Watch Over Me

Chapter 9

Emily swam under the water, loving the feeling of almost weightlessness. She had always loved swimming at the various beaches they'd stayed near as they moved around when she grew up. When she tried to swim back up to get some air she was forced to stop unexpectedly when something tugged at her ankle. When she looked down through the crystal-clear water Emily saw a piece of seaweed wrapped around her lower leg. Trying to keep calm she tried to swim back up to the surface, but the plant held tight. Beginning to panic, she tried to pry it off from her leg, but her fingers kept fumbling in the water. As a last resort she grabbed the seaweed with both hands, tugging as hard as she could, but it held fast.

Morgan looked up from sunbathing on the shore with Garcia.

"Where's Em?" He asked, wondering where she had gone. Aaron looked up quickly, scanning the area, knowing she had been in the lake moments ago. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw a flash of something in the lake ahead of him.

"Jack, go back to the shore." He commanded his son. Everyone looked up to see an unusually flustered Aaron Hotchner dive down into the water.

Emily had just about given up when she saw Aaron swimming towards her. He immediately went down to try and rip the seaweed from her leg as soon as he saw what was preventing her from swimming back to the surface. Emily grabbed for his arm and tried to tell him that she didn't have any air left. Her lungs were burning and she had no idea how much longer she could last. Aaron froze for a second, but scolded himself that this wasn't the time to panic, then grabbed her head in both of his hands, and blew all of the air from his lungs into her mouth, giving her precious time.

When he swam back up to the surface to take another lungful of air he shouted a quick message to the group who looked on in horror. When Aaron swam back down he knew that he had to be fast, but not panic should he fumble. He tried unwrapping as much of the seaweed from her ankle as possible; then stuck his fingers into the loop around her leg, trying to make it just big enough to slip her foot through. Aaron grabbed her foot and forced it through the opening he'd made. She was free. Just as black spots were invading her vision Emily felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pulled her upwards. Emily's body had weakened significantly due to the lack of oxygen, so Aaron hooked his hand around her waist, and they broke the surface of the water together with a splash.

Morgan had swam forwards and helped pull Emily to the shore where she collapsed on the ground coughing for all it was worth.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" JJ spoke first. Aaron had lain down on the floor beside her and they both panted, while Emily focused on taking deep, albeit shaky, breaths instead of hacking up her lungs. She finally sat up when she felt she could breathe almost normally again, her eyes watering from the exertion her body had just been through.

Aaron and Emily looked at each other for a moment, shock evident in both of their eyes.

"Em'ly!" She heard Jack yell, and he barreled into her side.

"I'm alright, Jack." She reassured him, but her wavering voice showed the profilers otherwise and she pulled him as close to her body as possible. She looked up when she felt Aaron's arms wrap around her.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he leaned in, kissing her firmly on the lips. He needed to know that she as safe in front of him. Alive and breathing. It was only when he felt Emily's body tremble against his when he pulled away.

"Emily, you're shivering!" Garcia exclaimed and quickly grabbed the towel from the rock and wrapped it around her friend's shaking form.

"It's probably from the shock." Morgan responded to Garcia's statement as Aaron and he helped Emily from the floor from either side.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Aaron asked, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Emily nodded, not able to speak as tears that she refused to let fall burned her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly like she would never let go. Aaron reciprocated just as passionately.

"I love you." Aaron whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Aaron." She replied, her voice wavering. He was forced to pull away when he felt another shiver wrack her form.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you warmed up." He kept one arm around her and guided her towards the trees.

Rossi and Reid looked on in confusion when the group hustled Emily over to sit by the fire. Morgan immediately opened the first aid kit and found a heat blanket and wrapped it around the brunette after taking the sodden towels off of her.

Emily sat and let the team fuss over her, since she was happy just sitting in Aaron's arms.

"Don't scare me like that." Aaron whispered in her ear, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Shh." He hushed her, "This isn't your fault, and the most important thing is that you're alright."

"What happened?" Rossi asked JJ quietly, who was hurrying herself in making a cup of hot tea.

"She almost drowned. Hotch saved her. There was a piece of seaweed wrapped around her leg." Rossi didn't reply, but guessed that their relationship was now in the open. JJ sat on the other side of Emily and pressed the mug into her hands, glad to see that there was less of a tremor running through her form.

"Drink this, it'll warm you up." Emily complied, taking a sip and making a face.

"How much sugar is _in _this?" Aaron couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sugar will help with the shock, honey." He answered for JJ, and Emily took another sip.

"Oh, okay," She suddenly looked around and noticed the lack of people, "Where's Jack and Henry?" JJ rubbed her hand up and down Emily's back to try and warm her up a little faster.

"Pen and Will took them to change into some dry clothes. I think everyone's had enough of the swimming for one day." Emily snorted.

"More like for the rest of the century."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"So… When did this happen?" Morgan asked as the group was sat around the fire, with a smirk on his face. Emily was now dressed in dry clothes, but was still huddled in next to Aaron and had Jack cuddled into her lap. Emily rolled her eyes at the question, and was about to answer but was interrupted.

"You guys didn't know?" Reid suddenly asked incredulously.

"_You _knew?! How long?" Garcia asked, not believing that the usually oblivious younger man knew before the rest of them.

"You know that case a couple of weeks ago in Louisiana?" Reid asked the group and they all nodded, "About six months before then." He replied with a smirk on his face, "You guys are really slow." JJ rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"So, when did it happen?" Aaron saw the color rise to Emily's cheeks from being in the spotlight, and pulled her closer into his side.

"When we went to that team building course." The group was quiet in silent acknowledgement.

"Hey, hold on," Emily's and Aaron's gazes immediately flicker to Garcia, "Who's Natalie?" The couple burst into laughter, soon followed by Jack and Rossi.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" Emily managed to force out mid-laugh, "Jack you're the best." Aaron snickered at the gobsmacked faces surrounding them.

"Oh, he's good." Garcia mock frowned at the boy, causing him to burst into another fit of giggles in Emily's lap.

* * *

**A bit of drama never hurt anybody, right? Well you know, apart from **_**almost **_**drowning Emily, but she was happy to take one for the team;)**

**I go back to school tomorrow and am going away for the weekend to a place where I will have no computer so updates might skip a couple of days.**

**I am SERIOUSLY lacking in the ideas department for what things they can do while camping. I would really appreciate any ideas thrown my way, or updates will slow quite a bit until I get another burst of inspiration.**

_**PLEASE **_**let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for waiting so long… But there's this thing called life. Unfortunate I know, but I had to work around it. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Someone To Watch Over Me

"Night Superman," Emily grinned and gave Aaron a hug when she was about to go to bed. Aaron held her elbow to stop her from turning around.

"Why don't you come and sleep in my tent?" He asked softly.

"I can't." She replied looking around at everyone else who was still awake – which was the whole group apart from the kids.

"Why not? You really scared me today, Em. I need to know you're all right. Please?" Emily nodded softly, knowing what his need had surfaced from.

"Okay." She whispered, and he pulled her into another hug, needing to feel her against him. Alive. Breathing.

Not giving a damn as to who was watching, Emily stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his. They were single kisses at first, but then it grew into something deeper as Aaron granted Emily's tongue permission. Emily's arms wrapped around Aaron's neck and his arms pulled her body flush against his. They stood there needing to feel the other alive, wrapped up in the passionate embrace when soft cheers emitted from the team behind them.

Immediately recognizing what the noise was for, Emily groaned and hid her head in Aaron's neck. Aaron didn't need to even look at her to know that she was blushing. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"See honey, they don't care." Emily chuckled into his neck, then pulled back and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tent, ignoring the group still cheering behind them.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Emily woke up when she felt something prodding her cheek.

"Em'ly, you awake?" She could sense that Aaron wasn't on the air mattress with her, so he must have woken up early and be outside already. She chuckled.

"Nope, sorry buddy." The continuous prodding didn't abate.

"Then why are you talking?" She could hear the frown in Jack's voice. It sounded exactly like his fathers.

"Well why are you so inquisitive this morning?" She asked, opening her eyes and pulling Jack down with her. He didn't answer her, instead rested his head on her shoulder.

"How long have we got until we go home Em'ly?" Jack asked, tracing little patterns on her stomach with his fingertips.

"We've still got three or four days left, buddy. Why? Do you want to go home?" She looked at him.

"No! I don't want to go home." Emily chuckled.

"Oh, well sorry Stinky. I can't help you there." She sat up slowly, "I guess I'd better get up then." Jack grabbed her hand and they walked out of the tent together once Emily had slipped a pair of trainers on.

"Jack, I told you to stop waking Emily up all the time." Aaron warned as the pair walked over to where he was sitting by the fire with everyone that was already awake. The group looked over in amusement at what Aaron had said, since it was surprisingly domestic.

"Don't worry Aaron, it's fine." She dropped a kiss on his cheek as she sat down and Jack climbed across and sat on both of their laps, "I was going to have to get up at some point anyway." She smiled.

"Coffee, Em?" JJ asked her as she was pouring out a cup for herself.

"Yes please, Jayje." Emily smiled gratefully at the blonde as she gave her the liquid caffeine, "Thanks." Jack looked up at the adults.

"What are we doing today?"

"Anything but going to the lake." Emily said dryly, rubbing her leg subconsciously. Aaron frowned at the action.

"Is your leg all right?" Emily looked down at her leg, not realizing what she had been doing.

"I think-" She stopped when she pulled her socks down to reveal a bruise wrapping around her ankle. "Maybe not… That seaweed _was_ really tight."

"Does it hurt much?" Aaron asked her and he could see the concern in his eyes.

"Oh, no don't worry. It's not that bad. It doesn't hurt when I walk or anything," Emily looked up to see Aaron's concern mirrored onto the faces of the team and Will, "Seriously guys, it's fine." Thankfully they dropped the subject, but she could still see them giving her looks when they thought she wasn't looking.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Hurry up, slowcoaches!" Jack shouts to Garcia, Reid and Rossi who are falling behind. The littlest Hotchner had proposed that the team go on an adventure, and since Aaron was pretty sure that there wasn't anything particularly adventurous around apart from the woods, they decided to go for a small hike. And with Jack and Henry's small legs they had settled for a walk to the top of the small hill near their campsite.

"Jack, you're not exactly one to judge." Emily points out, since she had been giving the boy a piggyback ride from the bottom of the hill. Aaron had offered to take him off of her, but she had insisted she was fine. What harm could a good workout do anyway?

"Em'ly?" Jack asked her as she hitched him up a little higher while they were waiting for the others to catch up.

"Yes?" She mirrored in the same tone of voice.

"Why is it called a piggyback ride? You're not a pig, are you?" He began poking her cheek, as if to check his point, and Emily glared at Morgan as she heard him laugh through the cough he had tried to cover it with.

"Not since I last checked, buddy." Reid had sped up when he overheard Jack's question and hurried to answer it.

"Actually, Piggyback rides are called Piggyback rides because in the old language of Anglo Saxon, babies were called piggies. As you may or may not know Anglo Saxon infants were carried on their parent's backs-"

"Reid. He's just a kid." JJ patted the genius on the back; she had seen the wide eyed look Jack had assumed when Reid began to share his fountain of knowledge.

"Oh," Reid smirked, "Sorry."

"Reid!" Emily mocked annoyance, as she jiggled Jack up and down and looked at his face, "You broke him!" Jack tried to keep up his façade, but failed miserably when he started giggling into Emily's shoulder.

And as everybody knows: laughter is infectious.

Garcia was still chuckling when she felt a droplet of water hit her forehead. She frowned for a second as she looked up to the sky.

"Guys, is it raining?" The whole group paused for a second, each of them silently deliberating the possibly unfortunate weather, not wanting it to dampen their plans. A sudden smattering of raindrops drummed against the dry ground, pushing the mismatched group into action as they all bee-lined towards the trees, although a couple of raindrops penetrated the tree canopy. Emily winced as she felt the cold water drip down the back of her neck.

They stood under the semi-cover of the trees for a few minutes to see whether the rain would dissipate or not. When the droplets began thrumming against the ground so heavily that they had to raise their voices in the hope that they would be heard, Emily sighed.

"I _really _don't think it's stopping." The group's matching downcast faces reflected Emily's sentiment, "So do we run back, or wait to see if it stops anytime soon?"

"I don't do: run." Garcia spelled out for them in her usual Garcia fashion, "I think I'll wait for a while.

"And I second that. Unless it's after an unsub, running isn't my forte." Rossi remarked, seeing Garcia shooting puppy eyes at Morgan.

"I guess I'll stay here too." Derek relented, but smiled when he heard his baby girl's happy squeal.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am running back now. It might take ages to stop." Emily pointed out.

"I'll go with you, I don't fancy waiting here for hours on end when I could be in my tent." Aaron said, "You coming Jack?" He asked his son who was now standing beside Emily with his arm wrapped around her, who nodded eagerly, "Is anyone else coming."

"I will," Reid stepped towards them, "It seems like we're going to get soaked either way. Might as well get it over with."

"I second that!" JJ announced, then placed her hand on Will's arm, "You coming honey?"

"I think I'll wait it out with Henry, Cher. You go ahead, though." The blonde leaned forwards and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Are we ready?" Aaron asked.

"I guess so." Emily looked at the two Hotchners and took Jack's hand while Aaron took the other, "Okay. 1…2…3…Go!" The group ran out from the tree's protection and felt like she'd immediately been hit with a bucket full of ice-cold water. They were drenched almost immediately.

Since Jack's running speed couldn't meet the rest of the adults' on a good, less rainy day, Emily and Aaron were forced to move at a slower pace for the little boy. It was only a few seconds before JJ and Reid were out of sight.

They were nearing the bottom of the slight incline that they had previously hiked up, and Emily's shoed foot slipped on a wet rock. Thankfully she righted herself before she tumbled to the bottom of the slope. That was until another rock loomed. Taking her by surprise again… and winning. One second Emily had been not-so-enjoying a hurried run down a small hill, the next… she plummeted rapidly down to the sludgy ground. Thankfully, Jack had reacted quickly and released the death-grip he had previously held on her hand or he would have joined her rolling down to the bottom of the hill, bouncing every couple of rolls as gravel dug into flesh.

Aaron's heart had almost stopped when he saw his lover tumbling down the slight incline. Thank God he'd reacted quickly enough to stop Jack from joining her, but the world seemed to be moving in in slow motion as Emily bumped on the protruding rocks on her way down. It took him a few seconds to gather himself, but then he quickly scrambled to her sodden form with Jack in tow. When he reached her he stopped momentarily… Was she crying?!

It took the man a few moments to realize that Emily was not in fact sobbing feverishly, but rather rolling about on the muddy ground and laughing hysterically. Aaron balked at the unusual sight for a moment, and his mask slipped. A dimple became visible… Then another… And when Jack started giggling unrestrainedly and almost fell over himself… He flipped. The usually straight-faced Aaron Hotchner slipped over in the mud, flopped onto his back and began laughing uproariously.

They were still there when the rain abated and the rest of the team found them thirty minutes later.

* * *

**Since I had left this story for so long before uploading I don't have anymore written out yet, so I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

**Feel free to PM me or Review with possible ideas, because they would be a world of help.**

**There is a fanfiction that I read on this site a few months ago that I cannot find again for the life of me. Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid go hiking in the French Alps (I think) and there's someone in the cabin that they hiked to and tries to kill them. If anybody had any ideas as to what this fic is called I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for taking so long *****Inserts comment about life here***** Please review.**

* * *

Someone To Watch over Me

Chapter 11

Emily sighed, content, as she watched Aaron, Will and Rossi teach Jack and little Henry how to fish at the lakeside. And she was happy _just _watching. From a safe distance. The only water she would be happy with right now is a hot bath. Reid had once told her that her love for baths originated from the womb, and baths subconsciously reminded us of it. That grossed her out for a while.

Emily's eyes crinkled as she saw Aaron hovering around Jack. Apparently she wasn't the only one still wary of the lake, even if it was just a freak accident. The brunette found Aaron's overprotective nature charming. Unlike with previous boyfriends, she didn't find it suffocating. She just knew that he was looking out for her because he cared about her, and she was all right with that. More than all right, actually.

"Hey," She was pulled out of her thoughts when the blonde seated beside her spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Emily hummed, distracted, in reply.

"You okay? I thought I lost you to la-la-land for a second." JJ smirked as she teased her friend.

"Oh," Emily chuckled, "No you're still stuck with me for a while yet." She joked back, pleased when she pulled a laugh out of her friend.

"Rats." JJ growled under her breath, and yelped when Emily swatted her arm.

The two women sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So what's our boss like after hours, then?" JJ asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Like I'd tell you _that_." Emily rolled her eyes, knowing what kind of information her friend was looking for, "But he is _completely _different off of the job."

"So are you two living together?" JJ asked curiously. If they weren't, they should be.

"Kind of. Not officially, but I'm usually at his place two or three times during the week, and then most weekends as well."

"Really?" JJ grinned, happy for her friend. She had changed since she'd come back from Paris, but now they had the old Emily back again.

"Really." The brunette confirmed.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Aaron wandered over to where Emily was sitting quietly by the fire. Sitting beside her, he looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing in a sketchpad. Unknown to most, Emily loved to draw, and was exceptionally talented at it as well. A couple of her pieces were hanging up around Aaron's home.

"What you drawing?" Aaron murmured in her ear, and moving her tin of sketching pencils so they wouldn't get knocked off of the log they were placed rather precariously on.

"You and Jack from earlier." She held it up for him to look at, "Like it?"

"Wow honey, that's amazing." He said as he sat down beside her, tugging her into his side and pressing a kiss to her temple, not taking his eyes off of the breathtaking image she had drawn. It was Jack and himself at the lake earlier, when they had been reeling in a fish that Jack had caught.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah. I love it, Em." Emily relaxed into his embrace… until she saw Morgan and Garcia trying to get an eyeful of her drawing.

"Would you like a look by any chance?" She asked drily, whilst trying to prevent herself from smirking. The brunette handed the sketchpad over when Morgan extended his arm.

"Whoa princess." He whistled, "This is good," He began flipping through the sketchpad, eyeing the many drawings and paintings that it held, "Actually these are all good." Garcia was mumbling agreements over his shoulder.

"And why didn't I know that my cupcake had this wonderful talent?" She questioned Emily, who shrugged.

"It just didn't come up when we were discussing serial killers." She remarked, and Aaron tried to hide his grin from the feisty blonde and buried his face into his girlfriend's hair.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

"Em, have you seen the time?" Aaron asked the brunette, who pulled her gaze away from the roaring campfire.

"No, why?" She looked puzzled for a moment, and Aaron leaned forwards to whisper in her ear.

"Eleven-eleven." He showed her his watch.

"Jack!" She yelled over her shoulder at the little boy, and held up his father's wrist with his watch on, and he immediately ran over. The pair both took a look at the time on the watch and screwed their eyes shut.

"Man, what are they doing?" Morgan asked Aaron, who saw the rest of the team's confused faces. Aaron rolled his eyes, used to it.

"They do it all the time." He replied simply, then helped himself to the kettle of hot water to make himself a coffee.

Rossi looked at Emily and Jack in confusion, who were now carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" The older man asked.

"It's eleven minutes past eleven." Emily explained, as if this revealed all.

"Yeah, so?" Rossi inquired, more confused than ever.

"Whenever you see eleven-eleven on a clock, or watch, you get to make a wish." The man raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were superstitious." Reid slotted in.

"I'm not," The brunette shrugged, "But I used to do it with my dad when I was little. It stuck I guess… And Jack likes to do it with me." She added as an afterthought with a grin, ruffling the boy's hair.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Aaron woke with a shiver. It was still dark out and although the days were warm, the nights were particularly cool. He wondered briefly if the chill was what had woken him, but dismissed it when he heard Emily's mumbles from beside him.

"No…" She whimpered, "Come back…" Aaron felt her fists clench in his sleep shirt.

"Em." He murmured, so as not to wake Jack also, "Honey, wake up. It's just a dream. He began smoothing her bangs away from her face, and felt that her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Emily." He said more firmly this time and his shoulders sagged in relief when her eyes opened suddenly and she sat up, breathing heavily.

"Relax, honey. It was just a dream." He pulled her against his chest until her breathing slowed down, "Have you had that dream before?" He asked her, concerned. She shook her head slowly.

"No. I think it might have been something JJ asked me earlier…" Emily trailed off, wiping her eyes wearily.

"Why? What did she ask?" He said quickly, not wanting the blonde to have upset her.

"Oh, no Aaron. It wasn't anything like that." She reassured him after hearing his tone of voice, "She just asked me if we lived together or not… I don't know… I guess I was just feeling a little insecure." She went on to tell him what kinds of images her subconscious had drawn up.

Aaron held her chin and turned her head to face him. He could just make out her features in the moonlight.

"Move in with me." He whispered so that she almost missed it.

"… What?" Emily replied, stunned.

"I said: Move in with me." He repeated, not breaking eye contact with her, and saw her face light up.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to. So is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" She pecked him on the nose and pulled him into a hug.

"Good." He mumbled into her hair, "Do you think I could get some sleep now?" He joked, and she swatted him, feigning hurt.

"Don't make me ban you to the couch." She warned with a glint in her eye.

Aaron kissed Emily on the temple when she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Just to explain the dream: Although Emily and Aaron have been together for a while, theres nothing tying them to the relationship, such as living together or getting engaged. When JJ asked Emily about it earlier it brought her insecurities to the forefront of her mind. I hope that explains it. I didn't explain it in the story because Aaron's a profiler and probably would have had it sussed as soon as. **

**I wanted a little part with Aaron comforting Emily. It just seemed right:)**

**I think they'll only have one full day left, so please request anything you'd like to see and hopefully it'll be up soon now that I've gotten back into the swing of things.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay! Let me know what you think please!:o)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Someone to Watch Over Me

When Emily emerged from her tent it was still rather early. Despite being tired she just couldn't delve back into unconsciousness. Morgan was tending to the fire, and he seemed to be the only one up.

"Hey." He said casually as she sat down, wrapped in a blanket from her tent to keep away the early morning chill.

"Hey." She responded brightly. Too brightly in fact. To the point where Morgan turned and looked her up or down.

"What?" She asked him, not able to keep the grin off of her face.

"Did you get lucky last night or something?" He asked, highly amused, an eyebrow raised.

"No, Morgan!" She disregarded his comment immediately.

"Then what's got you all 'little miss sunshine' this morning? You haven't even had any coffee yet." The man stated, remembering what she was like when she hadn't had her daily dose of caffeine. Emily grinned.

"Aaron asked me to move in with him." She was soon swept out of her seat into a bear hug from the larger man.

"That's great princess!" He congratulated in her ear. Emily sighed happily as she pulled away.

"I know." She replied, not able to wipe the smile off of her face as she sat down.

"Coffee?" Morgan offered, not sure whether Emily needed any caffeine in her system to perk her up any more.

"Yes please." She replied, pulling the blanket further around her body in an attempt to ward off the cold air.

When she was happily wrapped around her coffee mug, sipping at it slowly, the others began trickling out of their tents. Emily was content in sitting quietly, listening to odds and ends of the lively chatter emanating from the people around her, whilst waiting for her two favorite Hotchner men.

"Em'ly!" She heard from behind her, and only had a second warning to put down her cup of scalding liquid before Jack launched into her arms.

"Hey Jack." She greeted him, opening the blanket so he could slip inside.

"Is it true?!" He asked excitedly, gaining the attention of the others around them.

"Is what true?"

"That you're going to live with me and daddy!" Silence reigned around them, waiting for her answer. She grinned.

"Yes, it's true." Emily replied and the young boy jumped in her arms, as congratulations were thrown her way.

"I think someone's happy." A low voice rumbled from close behind her, and she turned her head quickly.

"Aaron." She greeted, lifting her head as his lips met hers.

"Is there any more room in that blanket of yours?" He asked, after pulling away and sitting close beside her and Jack.

"Always for you." Emily replied with a wink, making him chuckle, as she held half of the fuzzy material out to him. Aaron pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's head when he shifted in Emily's lap so he was sitting on them both.

"They're so adorable!" Garcia whispered loudly into Morgan's ear after watching the trio interacting.

"Did you just call Hotch adorable?" Morgan said loudly enough for the man himself to hear, whilst Emily chuckled beside him.

"I resent that statement, Garcia." Aaron said sternly, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away as he began to laugh along with Emily.

"I think Hotch has been taken over by a pod person." Garcia whispered as she saw him steal a bite of Emily's granola bar, and then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Aaron!" Emily protested as he dived for another mouthful of granola, but chuckling still, "There are some more over there!" She pointed to their location. Aaron shrugged, pretending to be deep in thought,

"But what if I wanted this one?" He asked the brunette melodramatically.

"Well, we'd have to see what I'd do about that then." Emily grinned as she fed him the last bite. Jack suddenly turned his head towards his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes buddy?" Aaron asked, watching Emily smooth his son's hair down.

"My friend Andrew just got a puppy. I like puppies." Aaron groaned internally at the question he could sense coming. A quick glance at the team showed amused faces at his internal conflict.

"Can we get a puppy daddy?" He quickly looked at Emily, and could just _tell _that she was enjoying this, and wouldn't receive any help from her in the slightest.

"Jack, a dog is a big responsibility. It doesn't stay a puppy forever." Aaron began tentatively, not quite sure where he was going with it.

"I know!" Jack responded excitedly. "They get really big and I could play with it _all _day!" Aaron mentally slapped himself. That was _not _the way he'd hoped it go.

"Jack, I really don't think our apartment is big enough for a dog to run around in. We don't have a backyard." The boy looked down, frowning for a moment before looking back up at his father triumphantly.

"But if we don't have a dog, how are we going to have enough room for a _whole Emily_?!" The very woman bit back a laugh.

"He does have a point you know." She whispered loudly into his ear. Aaron frowned at the group of people in front of him, who were finding the situation incredibly amusing.

"Maybe we can talk about it when we get home tomorrow, Jack." Aaron compromised, not wanting to get his son's hopes up, but not wanting to completely disregard his wishes either. He wasn't _that _mean.

Jack jumped up suddenly.

"Okay daddy." The little boy turned to Henry, "Do you want to play tag?"

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

The dark-haired couple sat watching the two children chasing each other around the campsite.

"I guess he does have a point, huh?" Aaron spoke what he'd been mulling over for a few minutes, so it took Emily a moment to catch up.

"About what, the dog?" She asked innocently, and Aaron chuckled.

"I meant about my apartment." He brushed her hair behind her ear, "It really isn't suitable enough for two people." Emily looked deep in thought.

"Well… My apartment isn't much better. It's spacious enough for one person, but…" She trailed off dejectedly.

"That isn't what I was meant." The corner of Aaron's mouth curled up, and Emily caught a glimpse of those dimples she loved so much.

"So what are you suggesting?" She asked, although the glint in her eye implied that she had an inkling of what he was talking about.

"I think we should get in touch with my realtor." Emily's face lit up, and he drew her into a passionate kiss; signifying the great things that were to come.

* * *

**Perhaps this could be hinting at the next story in line?... **

**Come on, what little boy hasn't requested for a canine companion?!**

**Review please!:o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Got this chapter churned out pretty quickly. Some cute ralationshippy moments that we all find soppy, but secretly enjoy;)**

* * *

"Hey Aaron, could you come to the lake with me while I wash some clothes? I don't want to go on my own." Emily asked him quietly. He looked at her quizzically.

"Don't you have enough? We're leaving tomorrow and you still have another shirt after that one." He recalled from when he had to shift all of their stuff around in the tent when Jack lost his torch.

"Yeah, but…" She watched her tug awkwardly on the pale blue shirt she was wearing, "I don't like this one and I want to change." Aaron frowned, not understanding.

"This shirt is fine, why would you want to change it?" He asked her softly, resting his hands on her shoulders. Without the boots she usually sported, she was a couple of inches shorter than normal.

"_Well it's not exactly flattering." _She mumbled under her breath, but from the way Aaron's arms tensed on her shoulders he'd heard every word.

"Honey," He spoke gently, "You look beautiful in everything you wear." By the way she still studiously avoided his gaze Aaron could tell that she didn't really believe what he was saying.

"Emily." He waited until she looked at him, "You're not listening to what I'm saying. Believe me when I tell you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I don't care if you're wearing a five hundred dollar dress or a paper bag. Whatever you wear doesn't take away the beauty of _you._" Emily smiled meekly, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Aaron." She rested her forehead against his chest, so he wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame.

"Anytime sweetheart."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Aaron pulled his roasted marshmallow off of the skewer and held it out to Emily, who quickly devoured the sticky delight. Aaron chuckled when he spotted the marshmallow that was attached to her upper lip, and leaned in, caressing her lips with his own. He could taste the sweetness on her skin as he worked it with his mouth, and she chuckled when he leaned back to inspect his handiwork. There. That took care of it.

Since it was their last night in the great outdoors, they'd decided to finish the monstrous amount of marshmallows Garcia had brought along with her so there would be less to carry back to their SUV's the next day. Well… that was their excuse anyway, it's not like marshmallows weigh much. Unfortunately, they'd ran out of graham crackers and chocolate a few days ago, so Emily and Aaron were content in feeding just the marshmallows to each other on their own, whilst each straddling the fallen log and facing each other.

Aaron saw Emily giggling, and turned to look at whatever was capturing her undivided attention. He quickly spotted Jack attempting to copy Reid at roasting what looked like six marshmallows at once, almost covered up to his elbows in stickiness, not to mention the amount that had covered his face instead of reaching his mouth.

"Oh dear," Aaron laughed, "I am _forcing_ Reid to babysit him while he comes down from his sugar rush." Emily petted his chest lightly.

"Good call." She said through a smirk.

"Mmm." Emily sighed as she turned on the log and leant back to rest on his chest, "I really don't want to go home tomorrow, but what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back?" She looked upwards to catch his eye.

"Probably collapse onto my _sorely _missed bed." His lips quirked, revealing two dimples, "What about you?" Aaron couldn't help but smile wider when her lips pursed, deep in thought. She had no idea how adorable she was.

"Have a nice, hot bath." She concluded after many moments of wondering, "Not too deep, though." She added as an afterthought, wincing at the not too distant memory of her battle with water – and the water had almost won.

Aaron leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe a foot rub?" He offered, his husky voice making the brunette shiver…and it wasn't from the cold.

"Mmm." She almost purred, "That would be great right about now."

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

JJ approached Emily, and sat down on the log beside her. The campsite was finally packed up, and they were soon to be making their trek back to the SUV's.

"It feels weird to be leaving, doesn't it?" The blonde asked, looking around the small clearing that was almost completely clear of their belongings.

"It sure does," Emily nodded in agreement, "It feels like we've been here forever… No criminals or serial killers for miles…and miles…and miles…" Emily smirked as she left off.

"Yeah, but it'll be good to be home too. At least we have another five days off before we go back to work." JJ noted. Before she could answer, Aaron jogged over to them.

"We're all packed up, you ready to go?"

"Sure." Emily confirmed, picking up her large rucksack. She could have sworn that it was lighter at the beginning of the week. Jack ran up to her and Aaron and grabbed their hands as they began their walk into the woods, so they were walking in a line.

Because of the children they had with them, the walk was slow and steady, and they reached the two SUV's just as dusk was drawing down on them. By this time, Jack had taken residence in Emily's arms, and Aaron was carrying her rucksack as well as his own. Aaron could have sworn that he'd gotten the better offer because bags were easier to carry than a human being, but Emily turned him down when he offered, preferring Jack over some bags any day.

She carefully maneuvered the boy so he was sitting in the middle of the back seat, and then Emily and Aaron sat either side of him.

Jack was already drifting off to sleep when Rossi climbed into the drivers seat. Soon they were driving along the small wooded lanes, and then started to see some signs of civilization. Emily sighed softly. She'd just had a wonderful vacation with her friends, and her amazing boyfriend and his son. Soon she would be moving in with them. Life was looking great.

"Back to reality." Emily said; a smile on her face.

"Back to reality." Aaron repeated, then leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

**A huge thanks goes to everybody who read and reviewed this fic – the response has been amazing!**

**Just to explain the first part of this chapter if Emily seemed a little OOC : Everyone is self-conscious about **_**something. **_**They could be the most confident person in the world, but I bet you that everyone at some point has thought 'This shirt doesn't suit me' or 'this makes me look fat'. Just something for everyone to think about;)**

**PLEASE follow me as a writer so you will get the notification for when I begin the next installment of this series!**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! :O)**


End file.
